Pickups are a quite popular type of vehicle because the pickups enable objects of various sizes to be placed in the bed of the pickup and then transported. The bed of the pickup generally has a floor surface that is bounded by a front wall, side walls and a back wall. At least one of the front wall, the side walls and the back wall may be movable to facilitate placing objects into the bed and removing objects from the bed.
While the front wall, the side walls and the back wall preclude objects from sliding out of the pickup bed, these walls do not retain the objects at specific locations within the pickup bed.
Even when the pickup bed is at least partially covered with a tonneau cover, there is need to place objects stored in the pickup bed in an enclosure to restrict the movement of such objects within the pickup bed. There are generally two types of tonneau covers—hard and soft. The hard tonneau covers have a relatively hard surface that extends over the open top. In some instances, the hard top is provided in more than one section.
The soft tonneau covers include a flexible material that extends across the open top of the pickup bed. When not in use, it is possible to roll up many types of soft tonneau covers for storage.
Either style of tonneau cover typically attaches to the sides of the pickup bed. The attachment of the tonneau cover to the pickup bed thereby restricts the ability to use toolboxes that extend over the sides of the pickup bed.